Valve control systems are known in the related art. A valve control system may be used, for example, to continuously control the position of a valve based on pneumatic pressure. A valve control system may also have the capability to indicate valve position. A valve control system may further have the capability to monitor valve operation and signal an error message, if a failure condition occurs.